Manifold structures have been used in the past to provide support for a pressure transmitter and to conduct to the transmitter such pressure or pressures to which it is designed to respond with an output signal. Prior transmitter manifolds have provided purge connections and a valve to close the passage through the manifold to the transmitter so that the transmitter can be removed without a shut-down of the system.